1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a voice recognition server, telephone equipment, voice recognition system, and voice recognition method.
2. Related Background Art
There is the conventionally known technology of switching dictionaries for voice recognition according to telephone numbers in carrying out voice recognition of voices from users, for example, as disclosed in Patent Document 1. Furthermore, a service to allow a single terminal to use a plurality of telephone numbers and/or mail addresses (so called a 2-in-1 service) has been developed, for example, as disclosed in Non-patent Document 1.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-10590    Non-patent Document 1: System development of 2-in-1 service, NTT DoCoMo Technical Journal, vol. 15, No. 3, P 11-19